Zervis Drabbles
by katdragneel1
Summary: Using a few prompts, I created a few Zervis drabbles. They are really short, so sorry! Chapter 1: "I saw her fall." {A series of one-shots} Chapter 2: "He died long before from a broken heart." [Sad] Chapter 3: "Date stalker."
1. Fairy

The emperor shifted slightly, feeling a cold breeze wisp along his skin as he made his way out to the terrace. His footsteps echoed down the hall as he walked over to open the wide, glass doors.

His kingdom was a small one, but could easily overcome most in a battle of power. Zeref brushed his dark hair away from his eyes and adjusted his sash.

As he looked out, he noticed a small girl jumping around on the buildings, a strange white trail following her as she graceful leaped across the rooftops.

Zeref watched her for a while, but suddenly she fell. Before he could think about what he was doing, he leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running towards the fallen figure.

He found her, lying unconscious in a small garden filled with fallen magnolia blossoms. She had very long blonde hair with small wing-like adornments at her ears.

She looked like a fairy. Zeref brushed her hair out of her face, and she opened her eyes to reveal a magnificent jade colour.

They stared at eachother for a moment, before she whispered a quiet "Thank you." and disappeared.


	2. Goodbye

Then suddenly, Gray struck him in the chest, intending it to be his last blow. Everything went in slow motion as he fell to the floor.

The last 400 years flew of memories flashed before his eyes as his head hit pavement. Zeref looked up and saw his beloved brother starting to glow and fade.

He had done everything for him, everything to bring him back and now it was all for not. He had thought that he was immortal, but I guess everything was a lie now, as he felt his consciousness fading.

He suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him, and he was wrapped in petite arms and felt tears fall onto his face.

He opened his tired eyes slightly and found Mavis, the girl he loved for centuries, even after she died after their first kiss. She whispered his name over and over again, begging that he come back.

He may have been shot in the chest, but he died long before from a broken heart.


	3. Embarrass

It was a sunny day in the Alveraz Empire, and Zeref and Mavis had been together all day long, Mavis having escaped from her hectic guild and Zeref had convinced his soldiers that he was going for a walk.

They thought that they were alone. They thought no one would ever know. They didn't know I was there, spying on them. Mavis laughed, and Zeref blushed, and I gagged.

What did people find so appealing about this "love" thing? Then they were on a bridge that overlooked a small, glistening river with trees that had vibrant red, orange and yellow leaves.

Everything was quiet except for the slight rustle of the leaves and birds chirping. I sat on a rock cross legged where they couldn't see me. This was honestly starting to get boring, it was the same thing over and over again.

But suddenly, Zeref looked at Mavis like she was the most delicious food dish he had ever been served and started to lean in. Mavis saw what he was doing, so she blushed and leaned in too.

"Gahh!" I shrieked and ran at them full speed. "What are you doing?!" I yelled at them, as they both fell down, their faces scarlet red. "Z-Zera! What are you doing here?!" Mavis yelled at me, trying to punch my arms.

I backed up a bit before grinning evilly. "So what were you two doing?" I ask, looking them both in the eyes. "N-Nothing…" Zeref mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Fine, I'll just go then~." I say, skipping off and making my way towards the castle. Maybe it's better that they think I don't know that they were about to kiss.

Back at the bridge, Mavis and Zeref don't look at each other as they say their goodbyes before scurrying off back towards their respective rooms, never to bring up the subject again.


	4. Different

She looked into my eyes, tears spilling down her porceline face. "I wanted you to fight for me, but you didn't." She says, her voice coming out rough and raspy.

The fairy lay on the ground, her pale gold wings ripped amd broken, her body covered in blood, both hers and her comrades. "But don't you understand?" I say, my voice covered in poison.

"I'm everything the rumours make me out to be." I walk towards the area where her friends are laying lifeless. Bending down, I pick up a small blue haired one. As she's picked up, her small white wings fall off. "Wendy!" The other yells.

"Oh Mavis… There is no way for you to win, everyone is gone." I tell her. She stays quiet as her sobs echo through the now silenced battlefield. I turn, going to make my way back to the guildhall.

"Zeref… I loved you…"

I inhale sharply, those words stabbing me through the heart. "Not enough. Look what it has costed you Mavis." I say, my voice cold and emotionless. I turn around and walk back to her. Picking her up I place her into my palm as I put my hand onto the ground.

Channeling my magic energy, the ground turns lifeless and disentagrates, as do the bodies of her comrades. My heart clenches as I catch sight of a pink haired one. It's too bad it had to come to this, everything could have been different.


End file.
